FASCINATION
by KID 009
Summary: Sasuke qui vient de terminer ses examens en vue d'obtenir sa licence, décide d'aller s'amuser au Phantasm une nouvelle boite réputée, et y rencontre une personne aux manières plutôt surprenantes. YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** If I were their proprietress, even just for a day…

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Rating**: M

**Couple:** Sasu/Naru

**Alerte :** Scènes chaudes entre deux mecs, les enfants de chœur et les détestateurs de Yaoi pur et dur, bye bye.

**Note :** Sincèrement désolé si Naruto à le profil d'une parfaite petite pute et que ça plait pas, mais c'est en fait sur ce détail que repose l'histoire.

* * *

**FASCINATION**

Sasuke regardait avec suffisance l'entrée du Phantasm, la boite huppée, crânement adossé sur le pylône d'un lampadaire, fumant paisiblement une cigarette. Il portait une chemise rouge sombre ouverte des quatre premiers boutons, moulant parfaitement son superbe torse et son ventre plat, et accordant une vue magnifique sur l'ébauche de pectoraux que la chemise laissait apercevoir. En dessous il arborait un pantalon noir également moulant ainsi que des mocassins noirs, cirées à la perfection. Ses cheveux corbeau remontant en piques derrière son crâne avaient été artistiquement coiffés, et deux lourdes mèches retombaient de chaque côté de son beau visage, lui conférant un air "sexy " et " ténébreux ", statut confirmé par ses prunelles onyx qui avaient le don de vous faire vous sentir toute chose lorsqu'elles étaient posées sur vous, ainsi que par sa délicieuse bouche qui avait fait et faisait fantasmer plus d'une et d'un. Il présentait aussi un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière représenté par un petit bijou diamantifère, ainsi qu'un tatouage dans la nuque symbolisé par un "**_lonely_**".

Sasuke écrasa le reste de sa cigarette sur le lampadaire après avoir rejeté une dernière bouffée de fumée. Il se décolla du support et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée de la boite de nuit d'une démarche assurée dénotant une totale confiance en soi. Ce soir il était vital qu'il s'amuse et prenne du bon temps, après avoir passé deux semaines cloitré chez lui, car plongé dans d'intenses révisions pour l'examen qu'il avait récemment passé et qui lui permettrait d'obtenir sa licence en sciences économiques. À présent il avait grand besoin de distractions, et quoi de mieux que le Phantasm, l'un des rares night-clubs de la ville qu'il n'avait pas encore fréquenté, du moins jusqu'à ce soir, et dont la réputation assez intéressante était parvenue jusqu'à ses fines oreilles.

Arrivé devant l'entrée de la boite, il esquissa un sourire en coin et plongea sa main droite dans sa poche de pantalon, dont il en ressortit une liasse de billets de banque qu'il tendit à l'un des gardes celui-ci la prit et hocha la tête, comme pour approuver l'entrée de l'Uchiha dans le night-club. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se laisser corrompre de temps en temps de toute façon, alors gare aux petits merdeux qui viendraient lui faire la morale ; il avait récemment été élu Mr Muscle lors d'un concours de gros bras, donc on savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui et son collègue.

Sasuke passa près des deux hercules qui resteraient certainement se faire fifty-fifty sur l'argent, et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'endroit de ses convoitises.

L'atmosphère lui plut tout de suite. Environ une cinquantaine de personnes étaient en train de se défouler sur la piste de danse, bougeant et frottant sensuellement leurs corps échauffés au son de la musique dansante, et sous la lumière tamisée et les jeux de couleur. Des couples d'hétéros et d'homos étaient assis dans des fauteuils profonds collés aux murs, s'embrassant ardemment tout en se tripotant sans aucune gêne. Le spectacle était assez captivant, mais encore plus était le bar qu'il apercevait dans un coin, où quelques esseulés se trouvaient déjà, et dont le barman était un jeune homme à la chevelure brun ébouriffée, qui présentait en signe de tatouage une bande rouge sur chaque joue. Il souriait et discutait avec un des clients au comptoir tout en essuyant un verre avec son torchon, comme pour chasser sa solitude apparente en lui apportant un peu de sa compagnie.

Sasuke se décida et se dirigea vers le bar, puis s'assit sur un des tabourets du comptoir, s'attirant le regard curieux du barman.

- Un whisky. Dit-il sur un ton pouvant stimuler le désir sexuel chez un homme d'Eglise.

Il fut servit aussitôt.

Sasuke sirotait tranquillement son spiritueux pendant que l'ambiance devenait de plus en chaude sur la piste. Malheureusement il n'y irait pas, n'ayant jamais été un grand danseur, ni même un fan inconditionnel de cet exécution de mouvements corporels que le dictionnaire Larousse nommait "danse". Il préférait largement rester au bar, déguster et faire une observation propre des gens et de leurs actes de débauche publique. Et rien que cela réussissait à le distraire au plus haut point. Il ne préférait tout simplement pas se "mêler" à la foule et rien que son tatouage dans la nuque constituait un indicateur majeur de sa situation.

Et c'était ainsi depuis qu'il était gamin. A l'école il était le calme personnifié, ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire, c'est-à-dire quand il devait répondre aux questions du maitre. Par cette attitude renfermée il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, voir même pas du tout, mais des fillettes fanas folles de son charme, oui, il en avait une foule.

Dès son plus jeune âge il ne s'était jamais trouvé une attirance quelconque pour le sexe féminin. Au contraire, les filles le saoulaient plus qu'autre chose. Longtemps il s'était demandé s'il était normal car premièrement il était beaucoup trop renfermé en public pour un gamin, et deuxièmement il se sentait captivé par le genre masculin. Mais concernant le premier point, c'était sans doute dû à la qualité de ses relations familiales qui n'était pas des plus reluisantes. Pour le deuxième il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais ne perdrait certainement pas un temps précieux de sa vie à se poser des questions existentielles stupides : le genre féminin l'agaçait, un point un trait.

Alors qu'il buvait une énième gorgée de son verre de whisky, un jeune homme vint prendre place sur un des tabourets du comptoir près de lui, et commanda une téquila après avoir fait un clin d'œil de connivence au barman, _Kiba_ selon son badge, qu'il semblait bien connaître à première vue.

- Salut toi ! Lança t-il en souriant.

Sasuke retint un soupir d'agacement normalement destiné à celui qui venait l'importuner, posa son regard corbeau sur celui qui le saluait, et le dévisagea sans scrupules.

Il était blond, la chevelure ébouriffée comme celle du barman, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage du point de vue de Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu, mais pas de n'importe quel bleu ! Un bleu azur purement pétillant, rappelant incroyablement celui de l'océan indien. Son nez était fin et droit, sa bouche aux lèvres fines et aguichantes appelait au viol buccal, et le détail qui faisait que Sasuke ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt, était sans doute les trois marques qu'il présentait sur chaque joue, comme les moustaches d'un chat. C'était à la limite délirant. Le blond aux yeux azurs portait une chemise noire à longues manches, quelque peu ouverte sur son torse apparemment imberbe.

Bizarrement rien qu'en le détaillant ainsi, Sasuke sentait poindre en lui une once de chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le whisky. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de sensation dès le premier instant d'une rencontre et d'un regard, et c'était incroyablement excitant. En général c'était lui qui procurait ce genre d'effets, et rarement l'inverse. Ce qui voulait dire en conclusion, que ce jeune homme blond lui faisait de l'effet et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Sans doute qu'il devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour réussir là où les autres avaient échoué.

- Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi ?

- …Hn. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto le regardait en souriant, attirant ainsi le regard prédateur de l'Uchiha sur sa parfaite dentition blanche et éclatante, tellement qu'on se demanderait bien si ce n'était pas un des acteurs de la pub pour Colgate. Puis le blond prit tranquillement son verre de téquila, le secoua un bref instant et en but une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, je me trompe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Je suis un habitué de ce club et disons que c'est rare de voir de belles gueules comme toi, surtout des gueules aussi sexy.

Sasuke fut flatté du compliment, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se mettre à rougir comme une petite fille candide. Néanmoins son visage se détendit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et son regard devint un peu plus chaud, même s'il ne savait pas encore où tout cela les mènerait.

Naruto le regardait presque intensément. Il avait été sérieux en disant que c'était rare de voir des visages aussi beaux que celui de Sasuke dans cette boite. Et des visages il en avait vu, en passant des têtes de premiers de la classe qui étaient en fait de gros fêtards dévergondés, faisant un détour par des cageots de sexe masculin, pour finalement s'arrêter à carrément des singes, métaphoriquement parlant bien-sûr. Excepté Neji et Sai, deux beaux jeunes hommes qu'il avait rencontré ici dans ce club et avait lesquels il était successivement sortit, les autres étaient soit beaux gosses mais hétéro, ou alors homo mais laids gosses.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant son verre de whisky.

- Bien-sûr, vas-y.

- Ces traits que t'as sur les joues, ce sont des tatouages ?

- Oh… et bien non, juste les cicatrices d'une vilaine rencontre avec le grillage d'un de nos voisins quand j'avais sept ans et au fil du temps ils se sont révélés indélébiles.

- Hn.

- Au fait, ton piercing est très beau. Fit remarquer le blond en portant son regard sur l'arcade sourcilière de Sasuke.

- Merci. En fait c'était un caprice de ma part.

- Tu veux dire ?

Naruto lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses cicatrices, alors pourquoi ne le ferait-il par pour son piercing ? Après tout c'était équitable comme ça.

- Un jour il y a quatre ans, mon père m'a sincèrement énervé pour une broutille ; alors pour lui rendre la pareille – car je savais qu'il était contre ça - j'ai décidé de me faire percer l'arcade et pour sûr il est devenu furieux, mais après un ou deux mois il a fini par abandonner toute tentative de me gueuler dessus comme un âne à cause de ça. Raconta Sasuke en fermant les yeux pour se rappeler de ce jour qui l'avait bien fait rire à la vue de l'expression qu'avait eu son père.

C'était tout bonnement jubilatoire.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Naruto en profita pour dévisager longuement le brun. Avant de rompre le calme par une phrase très surprenante.

- Tu sais, si ça te dit bien-sûr, on peut peut-être… disons… faire quelque chose ensemble. Tu me plais bien. Dit-il dans un murmure, le regard brillant.

Sasuke rouvrit lentement les yeux, mais bizarrement, ne parut pas choqué par l'indécente proposition sous-entendue du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis gay ?

- Et bien… peut-être ça.

Naruto se pencha un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui ne réagit pas, cette fois-ci très surprit par l'audace de l'Uzumaki. Néanmoins il aima assez le contact insolite – la réciproque était vrai - et faillit presque frissonner quand sa langue fut caressée par celle de Naruto avec une sensualité déconcertante. L'échange dura environ deux minutes, mais deux minutes féériques, puis le blond se retira, laissant Sasuke presque abasourdi par la découverte qu'il venait de faire : durant le contact il avait sentis avec horreur poindre une érection qui s'annonçait douloureuse.

- Et donc ça et puis… ton regard.

- Mon regard ? J'ai un regard de pédé peut-être ?

L'Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant qu'un rictus amusé n'accapare ses lèvres.

- Non, bien-sûr que non.

- Hn.

Sasuke commanda un autre verre de whisky que Kiba lui servit rapidement avant de reprendre sa discussion avec une jolie blonde. Naruto avait baissé l'intensité de son sourire et regardait à présent son verre de téquila à moitié vide, l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke l'intriguait sincèrement, et cela avait commencé dès qu'il l'avait aperçu franchissant les portes du night-club, alors qu'il s'était engagé dans une petite dans rythmique avec Rock Lee, un ami avec lequel il était venu. Sa démarche assurée, son regard à la fois sensuel et dangereux, son air suffisant et provocateur, tout cela l'avait stoppé dans sa danse, et il s'était mit à l'observer longuement et discrètement jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha aille prendre place au bar. Il avait été en quelque sorte subjugué par ce jeune homme, et s'était dit qu'il fallait absolument qui crée le contact avec lui. Et cette envie il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis Neji et Sai, même si pour Sasuke elle avait été encore plus forte à ce moment.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Sasuke après un long moment.

- Je suis étudiant en faculté de médecine. Et toi ?

- J'étudie les sciences économiques à l'université de Keio.

- Waouh ! Alors t'as des ambitions d'économiste ?

- Hum… on peut dire ça, autant que toi t'as celles de médecin.

Naruto sourit.

- Mais… mais peut-être qu'un jour on aura la chance de jouer au jeu de l'infirmier et du malade, qui sait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'établissement, Sasuke esquissa un sourire amusé, sous le regard du blond qui le trouva encore plus beau à cet instant, avant de détourner son attention sur la piste de danse qui était déjà saturée pendant que l'ambiance frôlait la folie et que la musique battait son rythme. Certaines personnes s'étaient même engagées dans du break dance.

- La proposition que je t'ai faite plus tôt tiens toujours, tu sais… Dit soudainement Naruto en s'envoyant une dernière gorgée de son verre, sous le regard intéressé de Sasuke.

- Rappelle-moi juste pourquoi tu me proposes cela.

- Parce que j'ai envie de me divertir et de prendre mon pied le temps d'une soirée et tu m'intrigues et me fascines assez pour que se soit à toi que je propose cela.

- En gros c'est juste pour ta satisfaction personnelle. Dit-le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'Uzumaki.

- Non. Il murmura. Puisque tu pourras faire de moi tout ce que tu veux… y compris même… ta _petite salope_.

Naruto avait murmuré les deux derniers mots, et rien qu'à leur entente l'érection que Sasuke avait sentit poindre se manifesta plus franchement. Le blond l'aperçut, et posa doucement sa main sur le renflement de son pantalon, lui procurant une brève caresse qui fit soupirer Sasuke. Le regard de Naruto était à la fois doux, érotique et sauvage il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le faire craquer, lui-même sentant son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon rien qu'en sentant celui de l'Uchiha sous sa main.

- Chez moi ou chez toi ? Demanda Sasuke les paupières closes, appréciant l'agréable contact.

Naruto sourit une énième fois.

- Toi tu le sens comment ? C'est toi qui décide après tout.

- Humm… chez moi.

- C'est parfait. Dit l'Uzumaki en redéposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiha, qui répondit franchement au baiser qui s'était engagé, échangeant de la salive avec son futur amant.

Momentanément comblés, ils terminèrent rapidement leurs verres et se levèrent pour partir. Naruto fit un signe de tête à Kiba pour lui dire qu'il s'en allait déjà et celui-ci hocha la tête et sourit. Il s'avait, au vu du baiser que son ami avait échangé avec le beau brun quelques minutes plus tôt, que certaines personnes n'allaient pas passer la nuit à compter les moutons.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et alla s'excuser au près de Rock Lee, qui se trouvait en bonne compagnie féminine. Sasuke sortit du club et attendit Naruto qui sortit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, l'air décontracté. Ensemble ils montèrent dans la voiture du brun qui démarra, direction son appartement pour une innocente séance de libertinage.

**S***U***I***T***E***L***E***M***O***N***E***U***S* **E**

Ils se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Sasuke – soit dit-en passant un peu trop luxueux pour un simple appart d'étudiant, remarqua Naruto – plus précisément dans sa chambre. Le brun décida de passer les formalités qu'imposait une plus ample connaissance de l'autre vue que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, ce qui étonna un peu Naruto, mais ne lui déplut pas pour autant. Il était vrai que faire corps à corps avec l'Uchiha était la principale raison de sa présence en ces lieux, et éviter une discussion plus franche était nécessaire, car ils n'étaient pas censés créer des liens affectifs ensemble. Juste un lien sexuel.

Naruto commença à déboutonner sa chemise, et Sasuke fit de même mais de manière hâtive, comme s'il était impatient d'accéder au nirvana. A présent torses nus, ils purent chacun admirer le physique attrayant de l'autre, et leur appétit n'en fut que plus attisé. La tension et le désir commun était à son paroxysme. Le blond s'approcha de son futur amant et posa sa main sur son ventre plat, avant de la remonter dans ses cheveux par une douce caresse, et d'agripper sa tête pour un baiser avide et enflammé. Leurs langues se caressaient comme jamais, se trituraient sauvagement. Sasuke posa sa main sur le pantalon de Naruto et sentit son érection, ce qui l'excita plus que de raison. Il confirmait, le Phantasm était un lieu très intéressant, qui lui avait permis de faire une rencontre encore plus intéressante. Il était béni.

Naruto interrompit le baiser et sous l'air provocateur qu'il arborait soudainement, Sasuke se ravit. Encore plus quand il défit la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon, et le fit lentement descendre, avant de faire suivre le même chemin à son boxer. A présent à genoux face à l'entrejambe du brun, il apprécia la vue qu'il avait sur son sexe en érection : long, dur, fièrement dressé et attendant manifestement ses attentions. Parfait.

- Waouh. Chuchota Naruto en plongeant un bref instant son regard azur dans celui corbeau de l'Uchiha.

Il voulait voir Sasuke gémir, et c'est ce qu'il verrait. C'est pourquoi il commença d'abord par humidifier le gland en le caressant tendrement du bout de la langue, regardant la réaction de son partenaire. Et l'effet escompté apparut tout de suite Sasuke ferma les paupières et s'adossa sur le mur derrière lui, en baissant la tête en arrière. Le plaisir que ne commençait qu'à lui procurer Naruto le foudroyait littéralement.

Naruto voulait voir les différentes expressions de Sasuke dans le plaisir le plus pur, il voulait le voir dépendre de lui, même si ça allait contraire avec la soumission qu'il préférait. Comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, Sasuke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui imprégna le rythme qu'il désirait, montrant ainsi par la même occasion qu'il était et restait le dominant.

- Plus profond…murmura Sasuke les paupières toujours closes.

- Humph…

Naruto le suçait franchement, désirant le faire jouir violemment, et sentir ainsi son plaisir sur sa langue. Il passa un coup de langue sur ses testicules, puis renfourna le sexe de Sasuke qui avait presque le visage rougit par le plaisir. Naruto se gorgeait de la satisfaction qu'il procurait, mais il était impatient de gouter à sa semence.

Quelques minutes après ce traitement divin, Sasuke jouit dans un grognement, la respiration trouble, déversant sa semence dans la gorge de Naruto qui avala tout avec gourmandise. Ils restèrent ainsi béat quelques instant, puis Naruto retira le sexe visqueux de son partenaire de sa bouche et se releva, prêt pour une suite qui s'annonçait palpitante. Sasuke rouvrit les paupières, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était devenue plus animale, ce qui excita l'Uzumaki. Il se rapprocha du blond et l'embrassa sauvagement, tout en commençant défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Naruto se retrouva rapidement nu, et était impatient de sentir le sexe imposant du brun en lui ainsi que le plaisir d'être soumit.

- T'a pensé à des préservatifs ? Demanda soudainement Sasuke..

- Assurément. En tous lieux et en toute situation, c'est ma devise. Dit-il en prenant son pantalon jeté à terre pour en ressortir une longue série de préservatifs.

- Pervers !

- Crétin…

- Tu es conscient que tu seras plus cap' de marcher pendant au moins une semaine ?

- Hum… ça se discute. Mais pour le moment on n'en a rien à faire. Prends-moi plus tôt.

- Ne sois pas impatiente, _petite salope_.

Sasuke alla dans sa salle de bain avant de revenir avec plusieurs tubes de lubrifiants de différents parfums, sous le regard ébahi de Naruto.

- Après c'est qui le pervers ?

L'Uchiha ne répondit rien mais son regard avait l'air rieur .

- Tu veux m'en mettre ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sexy, l'air absolument provocateur.

Naruto sourit de plus belle, plongea son regard azuré dans celui brulant du brun, et prit le tube de lubrifiant dont il en versa la moitié du contenu sur ses mains, avant de les frotter et de les appliquer sur le sexe redevenu dur. Il le branla presque, dessinant un sourire appréciateur sur le visage de son amant.

Enfin prêt, Sasuke l'allongea sur le lit, puis écarta doucement ses jambes. Naruto était prêt à l'accueillir et le fit comprendre. Alors brusquement, Sasuke s'enfonça en lui il poussa un cri sonore tellement ça avait été soudain. Et vu que cela avait été fait sans sa préparation, normal la douleur du début mais quand le brun commença à se déhancher lentement en lui, la douleur fut remplacée par des vagues de plaisir.

- Plus… hum… fort… Priait Naruto, les yeux fermés.

Mais Sasuke voulait voir ses deux orbes bleues, y lire les différentes émotions qui les remplissaient, et rien que par cela il en était certain, il atteindrait le Nirvana tant recherché.

- Ouvre les yeux. Ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque. Et regarde-moi, petite salope.

A l'entente de l'ordre, Naruto s'exécuta et plongea son regard dans celui corbeau du brun. Il était fasciné par la profondeur de celui-ci, qui semblait être une barrière infranchissable protégeant les émotions de Sasuke. Il était presque impossible d'y lire quoique se soit, même ce plaisir inqualifiable qu'ils ressentaient mutuellement. Tandis que ses yeux à lui, étaient une porte ouverte à ses sentiments. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour deviner quand il ressentait de la colère, du plaisir, de la joie, de la tristesse. C'était tellement évident.

Sasuke continuait inlassablement ses langoureux va-et-vient dans le trou secret à sa disposition, se gorgeant à saturation des expressions faciales de Naruto qui gémissait et grimaçait de temps en temps.

- Ouiiii… hum… putain ! Plus vite !

- Ngn…Tu crois que le rythme est comment là ?

- Beau… hum…coup trop… leeennnt….

- Tu…es… si… serré…aussi…

Malgré tout, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Après s'être retiré avec difficulté, l'Uchiha rengaina brutalement son sexe palpitant dans l'antre chaud de Naruto qui cria de plaisir, et doubla le rythme. C'était bon, tellement bon qu'il en pleurerait presque. Sentir ce sexe épais le pilonner sa prostate de cette manière… il en était certain, Dieu le damnerait après ça !

Pressentant la venue imminente de son amant, Sasuke attrapa sa verge en mal d'attention en main et la masturba doucement, infligeant un supplice innommable au blond dont les yeux laissaient déjà fuir des larmes de plaisir. Lorsqu'enfin Sasuke ralentit la cadence sur le sexe de Naruto, ce dernier jouit violemment, éclaboussant le ventre plat et musclé du brun de sa semence chaude quelques secondes après Sasuke ferma les yeux et jouit lui aussi, à l'intérieur de l'Uzumaki, en poussant un grognement qui donna des frissons à Naruto. Il trouvait qu'à cet instant de libération Sasuke était si beau, encore plus que quand il souriait, c'était magique.

Sasuke se retira du blond et s'écroula sur le lit à côté de lui. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, échangeant une énième fois de la salive avec celui qui avait été et serait encore sa petite salope de la soirée. Naruto entrelaça ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et approfondit plus que jamais le baiser. C'était bon, comme d'habitude. Exténués, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent deux ou trois heures après, ils étaient fin prêt pour un second round, et peut-être même un troisième plus tard. Mais pour cette deuxième partie, ils allaient user de quelques accessoires alimentaires tels que du chocolat et de la confiture. Oh oui, le restant de la nuit allait être cochonne…

** F**I**N**D**E**L**A**S**U**I**T**E**L**E**M**O**N* *E**U**S**E**

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place à côté de lui sur le lit était vide. A priori Naruto était parti sans même lui laisser un mot ou son numéro de téléphone. Passablement irrité par ce détail, Sasuke se redressa et quitta le lit en maugréant on ne sait quelles malédictions. Sa seule satisfaction à l'heure actuelle était de savoir que le blond avait sûrement eu un mal de chien à se déplacer d'ailleurs il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à quitter le lit car vu le nombre de fois qu'ils l'avaient fait durant la nuit dernière, ça avait de quoi rendre handicapé du derrière pendant un long moment. Peut-être qu'il était un habitué de ce genre d'attention, qui savait. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait était qu'il aurait aimé discuter un peu avec lui, même si cela allait contraire avec la théorie du coup d'un soir. Juste que le blond l'avait tellement marqué depuis le premier instant de leur rencontre qu'il était sûr qu'il ne l'oublierait probablement jamais. Ses orbes bleues, son sourire, ses cicatrice, sa voix, ses cris dans le plaisir, son odeur…

Un mois après la soirée libertine qui en avait laissé plus d'un sur leur intense soif, Sasuke qui avait reçu les résultats de son examen et avait appris qu'il avait obtenu sa licence avec brio, décida un soir de retourner au Phantasm histoire de fêter tout cela. A l'entente de la nouvelle de sa réussite, son père avec qui il ne s'entendait que très peu, avait été plutôt content, heureux que l'argent qu'il dépensait pour son fils ne tarissait pas dans les boites de nuit, l'alcool, et tout ces autres choses que les jeunes aimaient. Son frère Itachi quant à lui, lui avait offert une voiture, une Bentley, qui venait s'ajouter à la BMW et la Lamborghini qu'il possédait déjà.

L'Uchiha dans son habituel bon chic bon genre, était fringué d'un gilet noir sur une chemise rouge vif mettant en évidence son teint pâle d'un pantalon noir moulant et des Aldo Forlini noirs parfaitement cirés, portés aux pieds. Sasuke était d'une élégance inégalable en qualité, de par sa beauté somptueuse, sa fraicheur vestimentaire et son charisme naturel. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'obtention de sa licence lui réussissait.

Les gardes du corps de l'entrée du club le connaissaient déjà, vu qu'une seule rencontre agrémentée d'une jolie liasse de billets de banque avait suffit pour créer une solide _amitié_ entre lui et eux. Et donc cette fois-ci il n'avait juste eu besoin que de les gratifier de la même somme d'argent que la fois passée, et son entrée dans la boite de nuit réputée n'avait été qu'une histoire de quelques secondes. Sasuke de son éternel démarche assuré et son air confiant et calculateur, s'était dirigé automatiquement vers le bar où Kiba le barman l'avait plutôt bien accueilli, heureux de le revoir parmi eux pour on ne sait quel raison, en lui servant gratuitement le premier verre de bourbon qu'il avait décidé de prendre. Puis ils s'étaient mis à discuter un peu, faisant plus ample connaissance, lorsque quelqu'un était venu prendre place au comptoir à côté de lui. Il était blond, la chevelure ébouriffée ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage du point de vue de Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleu, mais pas de n'importe quel bleu ! Un bleu azur purement pétillant, rappelant incroyablement celui de l'océan indien. Son nez était fin et droit, sa bouche aux lèvres fines et aguichantes appelait au viol buccal, et le détail qui faisait que Sasuke ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt, était sans doute les trois marques qu'il présentait sur chaque joue, comme les moustaches d'un chat. C'était à la limite délirant. Le blond aux yeux azurs portait une chemise blanche à courtes manches, quelque peu ouverte sur son torse imberbe.

L'arrivant tourna son regard vers lui et le salua en souriant.

- Salut. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi ?

- Hn. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Répondit le brun en esquissant un sourire de connivence.

- Ce n'est la première fois que tu viens ici, je me trompe ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Je suis un habitué de ce club et disons que c'est monnaie courante de voir de belles gueules comme toi, surtout des gueules aussi sexy.

Le jeu était agréable. Sasuke sourit de plus belle, vite rejoint par Naruto qui se pencha lentement et captura les lèvres de l'Uchiha, pour les entrainer dans un baiser torride qui en laissa le barman et quelques spectateurs sur leur soif.

- On baise chez toi ou chez moi ? Murmura Sasuke en s'interrompant avant de reprendre les lèvres aguichantes.

- Hum… chez moi je préfère…

Les deux hommes plongèrent leurs regards provocateurs et joueurs dans les yeux de l'autre, déjà ivres du futur plaisir qu'ils ressentiraient bientôt et cette fois là, Sasuke était bien décidé à ce que Naruto ne puisse plus remarcher droit après, de tel sorte qu'il reste cloué au lit jusqu'au petit matin, et ne puisse pas s'enfuir cette fois-ci. Mais ça Naruto qui était tout sourire, ne le savait pas.

**The end.**

**KID:**

Oyé Oyé! Lecteurs/lectrices. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette nouvelle histoire plus PWP qu'autre chose. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Mais comment donc pouvez-vous m'en voir ravi si je n'ai même pas la preuve de votre passage ? Alors les gens, dites ce que vous en pensez, donnez vos multiples et divers avis, laissez votre empreinte… par une REVIEW. U_U, Review qui me donnera _ou_ m'enlèvera la force et la volonté de continuer.


End file.
